Dogs, Valentines, and Ben and Jerry's
by KalGal
Summary: A one shot of InuYasha and Kagome's almost lonely valentines day together, filled with romance movies and ice cream. T for language use.


I hate Valentines day, it's as simple as that. Over priced flowers, heart-shaped candies? Whats the point?

There are only two guys I need on Valentines day, and there names are Ben and Jerry. Sure having a guy to spend the day with would be nice, but they would have to be caring and sweet. Is that to much to ask of a millionaire?

I can positively tell you I have never been in love, but i've stepped into it a few times. (See what I did there?)

My door clicked open and InuYasha jumped over the back of my couch. My spoon, which was making a one-way journey to my mouth, flew out of my hand and made a thick sounding thunk on my wooden floor. I. Hate. Valentines. Day.

"What do you need?" I said, kinda pissed off about cleaning up my beloved ice cream off the ground.

"Too...Give you this!" He said before pulling out a small card. I was shocked, he had forgotten my birthday, Forth of July, Halloween, heck he almost forgot Christmas if I haven't told him.

I slid the card slowly out of the envelope and reading the card. It was plain to see it was handmade because of the InuYasha-like stains littering the cover. It was a piece of printing paper with band-aids all over it, and inside was his writing saying:

_Do you have a Band-aid, because I just scraped my knee falling for you._

I just smiled a little and I felt myself tear up. It was the corniest pick-up line ever, but InuYasha sat there looking so proud of himself. This card would be going onto my mantle, or maybe the fridge.

I stood up and gave Dog-Boy a big hug. I knew I would cave on the whole "dont-give-out-gifts" thing and scrambled up to get the present I had pre bought for him.

He just gave me a slight glare when I shoved the dog plush toy into his lap.

"Look it even barks!" I said excitedly pushing the dogs paw. It started singing some doggy tune that made InuYasha shove the thing away from him in disgust.

"Really Kagome? This is the best you could do?" He said holding the plush toy by the floppy ears.

"Hey shut-up! I put lots of love into that dog! I had to go to three stores to get the dog I wanted!" I screeched, annoyed at his comment.

"Ya ok... Come on, Sango asked to meet us at some fancy food place.

The monk asked Sango to marry him. On valentines day. In some fancy restaurant. How very cliche.

InuYasha seemed to want to get out of there just as much as I did, so I quickly grabbed my tummy and pretended to get sick. InuYasha, having caught on to my acting, escorted with apologies to the new couple. I felt really bad for leaving her, but I just wanted to go home and mope around my house. What I nice thought... Maybe I could get some Blue Bunny and watch some of the corny romance movies playing all day. At least in the movies the men seemed nice and cared about the leading woman. The plot would be one of two, the woman and man would hate each other and by the end if the movie would have fallen in love. Or It could be the second, both party's liked each other, they encounter a retarded, impossible problem, then they somehow get out of it.

I still felt guilty for just running out on Sango but I had to say, I was having a ton more fun watching InuYasha navigate the lunch time would cuss then honk then start banging his head on the car wheel.

My house finally came into view and I invited InuYasha in.

"I have some ice cream and pop if in exchange you watch stupid lovey-dovey movies with me." I asked, hopping he would say yes because I had to admit I was really lonely.

"Sure..." He said shoving his hands into his pocket and kicking a rock up my walkway.

He made a loud grunt when he fell onto my couch and started to flip thought the channels, looking for the sappiest looking movie he could find.

I dished ice cream into bright pink bowls my mother had given to me as a house-warming gift. He complained when I set the colored dishwear in front of him, but shut up when he saw the mound of frozen dessert and the spoon.

I cried in the middle of the movie when Rosie kissed Patrick then ran home to her hispanic boyfriend Mike who then slapped her and yelled at her in Spanish so fast that I couldn't read the sub-titles fast enough.

InuYasha laughed so hard he fell off the couches arm rest on which he had been perched. I proceeded to smack him then change the channel to the next movie.

InuYasha's POV

It was midnight and we had finished our sixth movie. Kagome had fallen asleep sometime after the fifth and I was dozing. What had started out as a trip to a friends house to grab a girl for lunch, ended with me half-asleep on that same girls couch with the woman snoring lightly on my shoulder after having a romance movie marathon.

Kagome stirred and fell into my lap. I made a startled grunt before trying to pull the grasping girl off my shirt. I gave up after she just snuggled in deeper to avoid my prying hands.

My eyes slipped shut and I knew there would be hell to pay in the morning with Kagome when she woke up sitting in my lap but at the moment, I couldn't seem to make myself care enough to move her. I shut my eyes and felt my body slip into oblivion till, what seemed like near minuets but must have been hours:

"INUYASHA! WHY WAS I IN YOUR LAP?" FML.

**Happy Valentines day. It's not my best work but I hope it gave you a laugh or two.**


End file.
